The Gravity Falls Story Collection
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: O.C. stories, one-shots, whatever you like... I'll do it! With no cost! So what are you waiting for? Get reviewing! Chapter one: The return Rated T, for now...
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys?**

**I decided to give Gravity Falls a try,**

**'Cause who doesn't like Gravity Falls?**

**This is going to be an outgoing Fiction story.**

**You guys just tell me what to do and I do it.**

**Seems easy right?**

**This first chapter is something I wipped up with the power of my beautiful mind.**

**Enjoy!**

"That's your brother?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel helped Soos up.

"Yes..." Their great uncle trailed off slowly.

**Before you say anything I made this up out of theories.**

"After Mc Gucket helped me get this machine going, I decided to test it out.

But by the time I did..."

Stan's brother trailed off as if he was pained.

"It's best not to talk about."

Stan, Soos, Dipper and Mabel looked at with question.

"Gabriel... " Stan got up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Gabriel?!" Dipper said in confusion.

Soos walked over and shook hands with his brother.

"Hi I'm Jesus, But you can call me Soos."

Gabriel walked over to Dipper and Mabel.

"And I'm guessing you are the two rascals that tracked me down?"

Mabel grinned.

Dipper smirked.

"That's us!" they said at the exact same time.

"I should have known." He said with chuckle.

"So what now?

We can't just sit here and pretend we didn't find the author!"

Dipper laughed.

Mabel smiled.

"Oh trust me Iv'e already thought of it!"

000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000 **Time change!**

The sign at the top of the Mystery shack said proudly:

_Party tonight! Grand Re Re opening of the Mystery Shack!_

Instead of partying though, Dipper was on the roof of the Mystery Shack.

Musing at the finding of Gabriel.

"Hello There..."

Dipper looked up to see the face of a man with a yellow and black suit and bow tie.

He had blonde hair and dark skin.

And had an eye-patch covering one of his eyes.

"How you doing Pine Tree?"

He said.

Oh no.

Only one thing calls him that and that was...

"Bill?!"

"Bingo Pine Tree."

Dipper eyes went wide as saucers.

**Read and review to find out what will happen next,**

**Or to give me a one-shot or suggestions.**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**


	2. Chapter 2

***Gasp***

**No reviewers?**

**The show must go on!**

Dipper was so confused.

"What?

I thought i defeated you!

Why are you a human?

How are you human?"

Dipper began to rub his temples.

Bill began to speak.

"Well...

It's complicated."

Dipper lifted his eyebrow.

"Okay.

Remember when Stanford said you can do anything in the mind?

Well I used it to turn human."

Dipper's eyes widened again.

"WHAT?!"

Dipper grabbed his broad shoulders a light shake.

"WHY BILL!?

WHY!?"

Bill chuckled.

"Pine Tree, I did this for _you_."

The 'you' echoed in his head.

He began to blush.

"But why?"

Bill kissed him on the cheek.

"You're only 12.

You'll see in 6 years Babe."

Bill shut Dipper's eyes with his two fingers.

And as the young human slept,

He engulfed in blue flames.

And was gone.

**How was that?**

**Please tell me in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here's another chapter.**

**This is gonna be a continuation to my last two chapters.**

**And it will start with Mabel and Dipper, but will progress on as Billdip.**

**Okay starting...**

**...NOW!**

Mabel Pines smiling was about to wake up Dipper with an air-horn when-

"Mabel... stop!" Dipper said, half-asleep.

"I know we visit Grunkle Stan and Gabriel...

But do we have to wake up sooo early?"

Dipper began to sit up.

Then he realized.

'It's been six years...

I wonder if Bill meant what he said about the 6-year-thing...'

Mabel began to grin.

Then she got out of the hotel-bed they were sharing.

**Oh right I forget to say...**

**...Mabel and Dipper in a hotel,**

**Because in reality, they live far away from Gravity Falls Oregon.**

**They're just staying until they get on another plane.**

**Okay!**

**Moving right along.**

She threw the air-horn aside.

"Come on Bro!

We've got a flight to catch!"

Mabel grinned.

Dipper smiled at her.

Obviously forgetting about his last thought,

He grabbed his bag, and his sister's hand.

And walked out the hotel door.

000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000 **(time change)**

As Mabel and Dipper walked up to the Mystery Shack, they saw that Grunkle Stan and Gabriel were waiting outside.

"Hello Mabel," Gabriel smiled.

"Dipper."

Grunkle Stan grinned widely.

"Dipper! Mabel!"

Stan grabbed them both into a big bear-hug.

"How's it going guys?"

Dipper smiled.

"HEY!" Mabel screamed happily.

Even though the twins had just got there, they had a feeling this would be a pretty great summer.

00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat.

He got up, and careful not to wake up Mabel,

Tip-toed down the stairs of the Shack.

He didn't know why,

but he wanted to take a walk.

00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo000000000000 **(I know there's a lot of time changes)**

After walking for what felt like an hour,

some blue flames began to engulf around him.

It felt welcoming, warm...

...So he let engulf him.

Until finally, he opened his eyes to an older (handsomer he might add),

version of...

"Bill?" He asked.

Bill smiled.

It was a creepy sort of smile.

"Welcome, Hon."

"Hon?''

"Would you prefer Babe?" Bill smirked.

Dipper began to blush.

'Babe is something bfs and gfs call one another...

...if we're not that then...

what are we?' He thought.

''I don't know Pine Tree.

what do you want us to be?''

Bill asked.

"HOW DID YOU?!"

Bill kissed him on the cheek,

in order to shut him up.

"I can do lot's of things babe...

Wanna see what I can do to you?"

And with that, he shoved his hand down Dipper's boxers.

**Yep.**

**It's the ending that always get's them!**

**Review if you want kinky demon sex in the next chapter! **

**~little miss fanfiction lover**


End file.
